1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a drive system for a motor vehicle. A drive system of this type generally comprises a drive unit with a drive shaft and a torque-transmitting assembly, which is to be connected on the drive side to the drive shaft of the drive unit for rotation in common around an axis of rotation and connected on the takeoff side to a gearbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in the drive trains of motor vehicles, the drive shaft of a drive unit such as the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine can be connected to a torque-transmitting assembly such as a hydrodynamic torque converter or a friction clutch by the use of a screwed joint. So-called flex plates, for example, can be used for this purpose. The radially inner area of the plate is usually screwed to the drive shaft, whereas the radially outer area of the plate is connected to the torque-transmitting assembly, usually also by means of screws. In this way, the drive shaft and the torque-transmitting assembly are connected to each other for rotation in common, but at the same time the torque-transmitting assembly is also held in position axially with respect to the drive shaft or the drive unit. The disadvantage of this type of screwed joint is that the areas in which the threaded elements used for this purpose are usually provided are comparatively difficult to reach, which increases the amount of assembly work required and often makes it necessary to use expensive special tools.
A drive system in which the connection between a drive shaft and a hydrodynamic torque converter used as a torque-transmitting assembly is accomplished by inserting two plug-in connection arrangements axially into each other is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,777. One of these arrangements is mounted on the drive shaft. The other plug-in connection arrangement is provided on the converter housing. By bringing the converter housing axially up to the plug-in connection arrangement mounted on the drive shaft, the teeth of the two arrangements engage with each other, which makes it possible for torque to be transmitted. To preserve this engagement and thus also to ensure the defined axial positioning of the torque-transmitting assembly with respect to the drive shaft, an axial retaining arrangement acts between the plug-in connection arrangement mounted on the drive shaft and the torque-transmitting assembly. This arrangement comprises a threaded ring, which is screwed onto the radially outer surface of the plug-in connection arrangement mounted on the drive shaft. Radially inward-pointing areas on the ring are then able to grip a projection on the converter housing.